The purpose of studies in this protocol is to compare rates of fatty acid synthesis on diets that differ in the amount and type of carbohydrate and in different subsets of the population. The extent of fatty acid synthesis is measured from changes in the relative percentages of palmitate and linoleate in plasma VLDL triglyceride and from the incorporation of intravenously infused 13C acetate in plasma VLDL palmitate.